Laying next to you - WinterWidow
by Mystique1250
Summary: Natasha and Bucky are together on a mission in Russia. When he doesn't return to the hotel at her appointed time, she really begins to worry about her partner.


The wind blew through the streets of the small Russian town. Outside it had already become dark and only a few flickering street lights illuminated parts of the street. A thin white layer of snow had formed on the sidewalks and Natasha could feel the prevailing cold even in the room where she had been hiding for hours. James had insisted that she wait for him here while he shadowed her suspect. She didn't like it at first and still didn't really do it. However, he had promised her that it would be her turn the next day to observe her target. Thereupon she had given in without further ado.

So she sat in front of the window and waited for Barnes return. Although they hadn't been going on missions together for long, she was still worried about him. For even though he probably didn't remember her and when she tried to repress her past as well as she could, they had worked together for the KGB before. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her body, but it brought considerably little.

Suddenly the click of the door lock sounded behind her and the young woman flinched. Almost instinctively, her hand wandered to the weapon she always carried on missions, always ready to pull it out to protect herself from invading enemies.

Slowly the door opened and her gaze lay waiting at the entrance to her hotel room. She watched it like a predator watching its prey, ready to attack at any time. When a darkly dressed figure pushed herself into the room, she pulled the weapon out of its holder with a quick glance. But instead of pointing it at the person, she kept it hidden and preferred to wait for the person to reveal himself. Normally it would be a bad idea to wait and she would never be so careless. There was, however, something about the way the person who had her paused moved.

Slowly the hood was pulled off her head and she recognized her partner. Relieved she breathed, be up and put the gun away again. Without long hesitation, she freed herself from her blanket and ran towards the man.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an intimate embrace. Even though she would never tell him, she had been afraid for him after he had not appeared at the appointed time. For a moment the man froze, apparently surprised by her strange behavior. Then he replied to the embrace a little hesitantly: "What have I done to earn that? She could really feel him grinning.

She lifted her head a bit so that she could look at him and then gently hit him on the chest with her fist: "Where have you been for so long? Instead of answering her question, he looked at her amusedly: "Have you missed me a bit? "Черт возьми," she cursed angrily and tried to detach herself from her, but he held her tight. "Don't be angry," he gently pulled her back to himself: "I know it took me longer to make a deal, but I forgot all about time." She looked up at him and looked at him questioningly: "Have you found anything helpful? "Yes, but I'll tell you about it tomorrow," he wrapped one of her red strands around one of his fingers: "Are you cold? "Yes, a little," she honestly admitted and decided not to discuss with him whether he should tell her what he had found out or not now: "Why?

"You tremble", a little worried, he looked at her and then took off his thick coat. Now he also noticed how cold it was in the room and remembered that the heating didn't work. Gently, but surely he pulled her with him to a double bed, which took up a large part of the room.

She grumbled slightly as she wanted to continue working, but Bucky knew that she hadn't slept for a long time and he couldn't help it. Besides, he couldn't afford her to get sick. He pushed the blanket to the side and then pressed it onto the bed.

Sighing, but still yielding, she let herself sink onto the mattress and then made room for him to lie next to her. "Please do me a favor and try to get some sleep, Tasha," he lovingly stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers before he snuggled up to her and wrapped an arm around her. He felt that she was still trembling and therefore pressed lightly to give her some of his body heat. "All right," she replied and closed her eyes as his warmth transferred to her.

The dark-haired man gave her a gentle kiss on a spot between her neck and her ear. Then he closed his eyes, too, to fall asleep as soon as possible. The situation wasn't optimal, but he loved that they were close and warmed each other.


End file.
